


Twenty One

by weareneverbroken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 1, Firsts, Gen, M/M, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareneverbroken/pseuds/weareneverbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of twenty-one drabbles for Hidekane week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unorthadox

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Hidekane week: Firsts

Hide first realized he was in love with Kaneki when he heard about the accident. He had always loved his best friend, but the faint line that had separated best friend and potential romantic interest had never truly been crossed until that point. It was when he heard about the horror that had become of his friend's date and the poor state that his friend was in that hide truly realized that he would do anything for the boy laying in the hospital bed. When Kaneki was being wheeled into surgery, Hide paced outside of the room with balled fists and eyes that threatened to overflow with tears.  _This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen, not to Kaneki._ As Hide continued pacing he had picked up the habit of clenching and loosening his fists. His anger was overflowing but he couldn't be sure just what he was angry at. Was he angry at Kaneki's aunt who couldn't be reached because she could'nt care less? Was he angry at himself for letting Kaneki go on that date when he had this sinking pit in the bottom of his stomach about that girl? Perhaps he was simply angry at the whole situation in which his best friend had been maimed and he had been sitting at home watching a predictable mystery show on tv. Whatever his anger was stemming from, Hide felt that this horrible feeling wouldn't go away until he was able to see his friend's face again. He had to see him again. 

"Mr.Nagachika?" a nurse called as she stepped out of the operating room. Small blood splatters covered the front of her scrubs and her hands and arms were wet from having just washed them. He could see her exhaustion in the way she slowly moved forward and in the dark bags that were growing under her eyes. She stood before him for a moment before she finally was able to draw the energy to speak.

"Kaneki Ken is fine. He is currently being brought to a recovery room where he will stay for a while until his wounds have healed. Though its unorthodox to do this, the doctor says I should let you in to see him sense you're the only one who came." the nurse told him, fidgeting as she spoke. Her discomfort in breaking this rule must really bother her, Hide noticed, but put it off for the relief that they would be letting him in to see Kaneki soon. With as much patience as he could muster he waited for the nurse to call upon him again and lead him to the recovery room. 

When he stepped into the room he first noticed the doctor hovering over Kaneki's bed, checking on the unconscious boy with a look of pride. There was something strange about the doctor, Hide noted as he watched him fret unusually around Kaneki until he noticed Hide's presence. With a smile the doctor bowed his head and stepped aside to give the blonde a better view of his wounded friend. Kaneki lay on the hospital bed, his pale skin holding such a sickly tone that he was nearly lost into the white hospital sheets. His black hair fell over his face in matted bunches, sticking out as if he had run a handful of cheap gel through his hair. It looked wrong. Kaneki's hair was always neat and pressed close to his head, not sticking out all over the place like his own. 

"I'm afraid that I cannot share much information with you about his condition as it was already breaking a few rules to let you in here at this point." the doctor said, drawing hide's attention back onto him. Kanou, the tag that was pinned to his coat read. Dr.Kanou. Hide nodded his head, allowing the strange doctor to leave the room as he stepped forward and reached out to touch Kaneki's hand. With a shaking hand, Hide grasped Kaneki's own before the flood of tears began. He had been holding them back for so long, it was unusual that he had lasted as long as he had and yet here he was sobbing his eyes out before falling to his knees at his friend's bedside.

"I'm so sorry Ken. Its my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. Please don't leave me..." Hide sobbed. His whole body was shaking as he heaved to breathe, finally able to relax now that he had Kaneki's hand in his own. When he had cried as much as he was able he peeled his fingers from Kaneki's to drag a chair across the room. Pushing the chair next to the hospital bed, he sat in it and laid his head on his friend's lap. He couldn't leave him.

 

When Kaneki finally awoke a few hours later, that was how he found Hide. The blonde boy still had his finger's wrapped around Kaneki's and his head laid on Kaneki's lap. Dark circles made a strange appearance on the usually sunny face and as Kaneki glanced at him he could see the tracks that the tears had left. 

 


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Hide and Kaneki struggle with the idea of confessing a big secret to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A big confession  
> This is the second part for the first day of Hidekane week, which I am taking one step further.

**You're gonna die alone.**   

Hide sent the message staring at his phone for a few moments before letting out a low sigh and closing it. Kaneki would have to come around eventually. After sending it, he stared at the phone for a moment as he walked through the campus absentmindedly. After some consideration he flipped it back open and stared at the screen and began typing again.

**Missing you a bunch in Asian history... You need my notes?**

There that was better. It wasn't accusatory or demanding that he call him back but it still got his message across that he missed his friend. Kaneki was too much of an intellectual to drop out of school, he reasoned to himself before pushing the phone into his pocket. He couldn't stay away from school for too long, his grades would suffer. Just as he rounded the corner his gaze fell upon the same boy who had been taking up his thoughts so much recently. Kaneki stood before a building, his eyes lingering over a pair of girls as they ate longer than normal. Yet it wasn't the strange fascination with the girls that concerned hide but the way Kaneki looked.  His face was paler than usual and as he watched the girls he unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach as if it were hurting him. There was something wrong. There was something very wrong with Kaneki. His face was too pale, his shoulders too slumped and as the dark haired boy turned an eye patch was revealed to Hide. Wasting no more time he took off running, leaping into the air and wrapping his arms around his anti-social friend. They spun in the air, Kaneki's eye widening as he adjusted to the weight. 

"Hey Kaneki, how long are you gonna skip class you jerk? Put yourself in my shoes! When rabbits get lonely, they can die!" Hide rambled. Firmly grasping Kaneki by the shoulders he shook him softly as he continued, trying to drive his desperation into his friend's head. Kaneki quickly apologized, holding his hands up defensively before glancing away as if carried away by a thought. Hide never stopped talking through all of this continuing on about how bored he had been in his friend's absence. Sighing, Hide watched him for a moment before attemping to break him from his own thoughts by shaking him once more and calling out his name.

"Commeon man, lets go get some coffee or something. I'm exhausted." Hide suggested, giving Kaneki no time to respond as he grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to the cafe at the university. The black haired boy sputtered, still caught up in his own thoughts before he was dragged roughly down the brick road and led to a small table. 

"Just sit here, I'll be back with the coffee." Hide offered, giving Kaneki such a warm grin that he couldn't disagree. Taking his seat, Kaneki stared up at Hide as he dissapeared through the doors and made his way indoors the whole while his own predicament plaguing his mind. Should he tell him? How was that even something you tell someone? What would Hide do? Kaneki sighed, resting his elbows on the table and supporting his face in his hands. That wasn't something he could tell Hide or anyone for that matter. He would just have to endure. 

As Kaneki suffered through this thought Hide was processing a confession of his own. The blonde stood in the line staring out the window of the shop as he watched his friend bury his face in his hands. After the accident Hide had come into his own self-awareness about his feelings for the brooding boy but he couldn't be sure how he would confess that.

"So, I know I've known you forever but when you got in that accident.... I couldn't handle it. I love you, Ken." Hide practiced, muttering the words beneath his breath as the line moved forward. Letting out a low groan, he shook his head and bit down on his lip. That wouldn't work, it sounded too cheesy.  _Ugh, I'm such a sap. Perhaps instead of reading those detective novels I should pick up a romance novel. That might help me word it right?_   He groaned again stepping to the counter and glancing up at the barista yet hardly noticing him. Quickly he ordered the coffees for them both, never taking his eyes off of the black-haired boy that sat outside and appeared to be mulling over his own issues still. He had to tell him, didn't he? Thats how people did things. If you like someone then you tell them. Its that simple or atleast it had been before. Kaneki was different. He wasn't like the girls he had dated casually during high school. Kaneki was his best friend and this wasn't a relationship he could end when bored. He was sure he loved Kaneki.

"Uhm sir?" the barista muttered, breaking the intricate thought process of the blonde boy. Coughing, Hide looked away with a look of embarrassment. He was getting ahead of himself. Perhaps it was best instead to invite him to somewhere that Kaneki might feel more comfortable. He would take Kaneki to a bookstore. Bursting through the door with the coffees in his hands, Hide pranced up to the table with a wider grin than he had left with. Glancing up at his bright friend Kaneki cocked an eyebrow as  the coffee was roughly placed before him.

"This weekend come to a bookstore with me?" Hide asked, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks and nose. Kaneki paused for a moment, fidding with his finger before forcing himself to smile and meeting the gaze of his friend. Kaneki nodded. Though Hide knew Kaneki didn't understand the meaning behind the invitation he was pleased nonetheless. He was making progress and that was all that mattered.


End file.
